


Taking Heart

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Aww, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Other, Smut, crazy Hanji, they are watching them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a little surprise for Eren, who is 6 and a half months pregnant. As for the others, they are gonna..... well, let us say that they might be in "trouble". Either that, or they can't figure out how to calm down Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have time to do this chapter! Thank god I was able to squeeze in time to write this! I would like to thank LollipopUsagiChan for an idea! Thank you so much! Anyway, to clear up the summary, Levi is helping Eren through 6 and a half months of him pregnant with a plan. How? Well it's a surprise! As for the others, Hanji aciddentaly did something to herself causing her to be more crazy and let's say it kinda ruined Levi's plan. Anyway , enjoy!

The next morning, Levi got up really early. He looked at Eren, who was sleeping peacefully. "Today is gonna be special." Levi thought. He changed out of his night clothes, and put on his uniform. He walked out of his and Eren's room, and walked toward Erwin's office. Erwin opened the door. "You got it?", Levi asked. "Yeah." Erwin pulled out two small boxes and handed them to levi. "Thanks Erwin, today will be special for Eren." "Yep, let's hope nothing ruins it." "Don't Jinx it!" "Sorry."  
\-------  
Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Historia, and Connie went to Hanji's lab. "Hey guys! Ready to test these?" Hanji asked as she pulled out a big box of chemicals and stuff. "Yeah...", They said in an awkward way. "I know Eren would helping me, but he is pregnant and resting right now, so yeah... but thanks for helping!" "No problem Hanji." Historia said.  
-5 minutes later-  
Armin came into Hanji's lab. He stopped dead as he saw the door opened. Chemicals and books were scattered on the ground, glass, on top of shelves, and the squad on chairs. "WHAT HAPPENED?! DID HANJI DO SOME THING CRAZY??!!" Armin yelled. "She.. poured two chemicals..... in one glass causing it to explode, and..... she went running around throwing everything and knocked us out.", Jean groaned." What kind?" "I think a blue one and a very dark green." Sasha said. "Oh god.... This isn't good." Armin started to panic." Why?", Connie said as he helped Sasha up while Jean helped Historia and Mikasa. "Cause the blue one is ampanix, which causes non- stop energy, and the dark green one is Lampoma, which causes craziness. If she sees a titan, then she is gonna go REAL crazy." "Oh god." Mikasa mumbled. "Hanji is already crazy enough, but beyond?! Oh god. " "Let's find her before it gets worse!" "Okay!"  
\---------  
Eren woke up and found a letter on the table. "Eren, come to the dining room, I have something special for you. -Levi." Eren put on his uniform, which still fits, and headed to the dining room. He looked surprised seeing a whole table full of his favorite food, blue and red roses, and Levi right there." Aww Levi." He walked towards him and kissed him. "Happy 1st year anniversary Eren." "Aww thanks Levi, but I didn't get you something." "It's already fine, you gave me children that I will always love." Levi kissed him, real hard and sweet at the same time. Hee broke off the kiss and pulled a chair so Eren can sit down. As they both sat down, Eren started to eat, a lot. "Oh yeah where did you get the roses and how did you know they are my favorite ones? Eren asked as he finished his bite. "I found some at a field not far from here, and they are my favorite ones as well." Levi said, "I have something to ask you" "Oh?" Levi kneels down, pulling out one of the small boxes from his pocket and opens it. In it was a wedding ring that has a blue Sapphire wing with Opal at the end of the tips that looks like from the Wings of Freedom. "Eren Yeager, my love, I had always loved you on the day we met. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Eren grinned. "Of course I will Levi Ackerman, my captain and my lover." Levi slides the ring on Eren's finger, then pulled out the other one for himself. It was the same on as Eren, but with a white Zicron. He slides it on his finger and kissed Eren once more. They are now engaged. They broke the kiss when all of a sudden, Moblit, Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa came in with tired expressions. "HAS ANYONE SEEN HANJI?! OTHER WISE WE ARE SCREWED!!!!" Moblit yelled. All of a sudden, Hanji came in and locked onto Moblit. "Ugh nevermind. OWW HANJI!" "I will go make the antidote." Armin sighed. They all left the room, except Eren and Levi, who looked confused. " What was?" "I don't know." "Damn four eyes." "Now where were we?" "Oh yeah." Eren leaned and kissed Levi. This was their happiest moment of all, except for the others who had to clean Hanji's lab and cure her. Either than that, it was the best moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also the blue roses stand for mystery and first love and the red one is true love. Next chapter soon!


End file.
